The Legend Of A Samurai
by DefinitelyDeadAF
Summary: What would happen if Rock Lee had a brother? What if that brother also couldn't use chakra? What if that brother didn't want to be a ninja and instead wanted to be a samurai? Nobody has ever asked these questions but I'll answer them anyway! Join Classic Lee on his journey to become a legend.


**Chapter 1**

**Wow, I haven't uploaded anything in a while. But that doesn't really matter. I'm trying my hand at a Naruto fanfiction again. Hehe, if you don't like it flame me, I don't really care but don't flame me and expect me to start bawling or some shit like that. I don't care what any random person says so you can either waste both of our time flaming me, or just don't do it. Now onto the story.**

A legend is a story that is so outrageous it couldn't be true right? Well sometimes legends are true, and this is the legend of how a samurai saved the world from aliens. But first we have to go back to see what made this samurai who they are. In a world where ninjutsu and genjutsu are powerful tools, when you can't use them you'll probably feel inferior. You'll probably be teased, beaten up, and just feel like you're worthless. But this is the story of someone who rose above all of that. This is the story of Classic Lee [1].

"Yosh, brother, it doesn't matter if I can't use ninjutsu, or genjutsu, I will learn taijutsu so I can become a great ninja!" An 8 year old Rock Lee said after having come home from his first day at the academy. His brother Classic however didn't want to attend the ninja academy and their parents had died when the Kyuubi attacked so there was nobody to force him to go.

"That's good for you Rock, but don't feel like you have to always try your best. Sometimes relaxing is the best thing to do." The ever lazy and constantly sleeping Classic said while yawning. Rock's eyes lit up.

"YOSH, THEN I WILL SLEEP AS LONG AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE. I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!" Rock yelled forcing Classic to cover his ears and sigh.

"You're always like this." Classic said before he started to chuckle.

"But brother, why don't you want to master taijutsu and become a ninja? Do not let your inability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu hold you back!" Ler said/asked. Classic knew what he wanted to do and it wasn't be a ninja.

"You're not becoming a ninja. You're just becoming a soldier. Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy. None of the people in the village are stealthy except for the anbu. I mean come on, shooting fireballs out of your mouth? How will you assassinate someone with that? No, I've decided I'm going to become a samurai. That way it doesn't matter if I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu because that isn't their main thing. They acknowledge that they aren't assassins and don't lie about their occupation and rely on weapons to get the job done!" Classic said passionately. He had always wanted to be a samurai and constantly talked about it but the land of iron was so far there was no way he could get there. This time Rock sighed.

"Well then, why don't you go already, if you want to leave then do it. I heard traveling merchants that are going to the land of iron are passing through the land of fire as they make their journey. Just leave with them." Rock said upset. He didn't want his older twin brother to leave because then he'd be all alone.

"Rock, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"BUT YOU WANT TO LEAVE ANYWAY SO IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU MEANT!" Rock was getting upset. It was like this whenever Classic talked about his dream.

"...fine then I will leave." Classic said but as soon as he said that he was punched in the face by Rock. Classic stumbled as he teared up from the punch. He hasn't done any physical training like Rock has so he couldn't stand up to Rock in a fight. They never fought but Classic had always known he would never be able to win like this. He was just to lazy. Classic turned around and just started running. Rock started tearing up too and sat down.

Classic ran until he found the place where the merchants would be soon. He knew about the merchants and he knew he only had one chance to get to the land of iron. No way they'd want another mouth to feed so for once he'd have to be like a ninja and use stealth to get to the land of iron. Then he saw them. As the merchants passed by the tree Classic had climbed he jumped down, landing as silently as possible, and ran under their carriage. He held on to the bottom as tightly as possible.

4 Days Later

The caravan seemed to keep moving no matter what, only stopping so their horses could rest for small periods of time. It was like the people didn't sleep but Classic didn't care. That just meant he couldn't sleep. After having not slept or eaten for 4 days they finally got to the land of iron and Classic instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. All he was wearing was a black muscle shirt, dark green shorts, and black sandals. He was not ready for the weather in the land of iron. But he was here and he was happy. He let go of the bottom of the carriage and fell down, it hurt, he landed on a rock, and he was gripping something tightly for 4 days without food, water, or sleep. He instantly regretted his plan, but he was here and he wouldn't go back until he was a samurai. Luckily he was near the palace where the samurai trained because there was a village nearby where the merchants traded. He trudged onwards until he saw the palace and two samurai guarding it. He held his hand up to wave but he simply fell into the snow unconscious. One of the samurai saw him and carefully walked over to him.

"You think he's a trap?" The samurai yelled to his companion.

"Nah, nobody is that stupid. They'd instantly be killed for even coming near here. Probably some kid that wants to be a samurai, but he seems quite exhausted. He has to have gone through a lot. But still it's proper protocol to lock him up, and it's for the best, he has severe frost bite and at least the cells are insulated." The companion yelled back. He put a hand up signaling for a samurai watching them to lock the Classic up. The samurai took Classic to a cell.

3 Days Later

Classic finally woke up to see a samurai watching him. He tried to talk but he hasn't had any water for 7 days so he couldn't get anything more than a strange sound out.

"Oh, you're awake. Here, I have water, drink it while I get Mifune-Sama." The samurai put water through a slot meant for giving prisoners food and water. He also passed through three trays of food.

"We didn't know when you'd wake up so just take all the food made for you since you're probably extremely hungry and thirsty. Don't think this is what your life will be like if you were trying to hurt anyone. The only reason you're getting good food and not getting tied up is because you're just a kid who we're pretty sure just wants to become a samurai. This is just protocol." The samurai said and all Classic could manage was a nod as he instantly started devouring his food and pouring water down his throat. The samurai left to get Mifune. When Mifune got to the cell the first thing he saw was no kid, it was a hungry beast devouring its prey. Mifune chuckled getting Classic's attention. His eyes became stars.

"M-M-Mifune!" He yelled before he started coughing. Mifune nodded.

"So you've heard of me, I'm guessing you wish to be a samurai." Mifune said. Classic nodded and was about to talk but Mifune started before he got the chance to.

"You are aware the training is difficult and many people fail right?"

"Many people succeed as well…"

"Fair point young boy. Fine then, you'll be moved to a room, and tomorrow you'll start your studies. I should warn you though. This isn't all combat. You must also learn of our tactics, our code, our history, and our religion, you will also train your body. This will take place over the course of 1 year. After that you train under me, and 7 other masters to learn the 8 samurai fighting styles every weekday, while still training your body. Then on Saturdays you will learn forging, and chakra usage. On Sundays you will continue your academic studies. Once you turn 12 you will become a samurai and be allowed to forge your own sword." Mifune said, he didn't want Classic to be under the impression that he'd go straight to learning how to use weapons. Classic however blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Well you see, sir...I can't use chakra, well I shouldn't say that. I can't mold it really...I can walk on walls and water, well I think. I can use chakra, but I can't really shape it or control it so I can't use jutsu. This is an illness my family has." He said embarrassed. Mifune however simply waved him off.

"I never mentioned jutsu. As long as you can cover your sword in it and use it to walk on walls and water that will be fine. Our greatest blacksmith also knows fuinjutsu so he'll put seals on your weapons so that you'll only need to put chakra in it rather than shape it to strengthen your weapon. It's a simple fix." Mifune said not concerned. Classic however was estatic.

"THANK YOU MIFUNE-DONO!" He yelled bowing to Mifune. Mifune didn't respond and simply opened the cell door and called a samurai over.

"You, take him to an empty room." Mifune said. The samurai nodded and started walking. Classic started running to catch up.

"Oh, by the way Mifune-Dono, I know you didn't ask but the name's Classic, Classic Lee, and I promise you'll never forget my name!" He yelled back to Mifune.

And that was the start of a legend. The legend of how a samurai saved the world from aliens.

**Well...that's it. I actually wrote this as soon as I got the idea so this only took me like an hour. I already said it, don't waste anyone's time including your own by flaming me. I won't care and it won't do you any good. Now then,**

**1: Rock and Metal Lee are both named after types of music so I figured that I should name Rock's brother after a type of music.**


End file.
